The inventive concept relates generally to semiconductor memory devices and methods of operation. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to flash memory based storage devices and related methods of operation.
Flash memory based data storage devices (e.g., solid state drives or SSD) are increasingly being used as replacement components for hard disk drives (HDD). Flash memory based data storage devices may include one or more memory cards, such as a secure data (SD) card and/or a multimedia card (MMC).
Flash memory based data storage devices usually include a memory controller that controls the operation of flash memory, however it is specifically configured. Data is exchanged between the flash memory and memory controller at relatively high speeds. This rapid transfer of data is often facilitated by the coincident exchange of one or more control signals. These control signals are variously intended to ensure the accuracy of data transfer between the flash memory and corresponding memory controller. Unfortunately, with higher and higher data transfer speeds, smaller memory system designs, and increasingly stressful operating environments, the exchange of control signals is becoming a problem. Hence, flash based storage devices must ensure that control signals are appropriately communicated and received, since the successful transfer of data within a memory system is quite often highly contingent upon the accuracy of the control signals.